Wolven stories
by Deidara-akito
Summary: After finding terra's stone prison destroyed Beast boy is heartbroken by the loss of hope of her return. But why has a goldne blue eyed wolf suddenly washed up on the island. What power dose the new furry friend of the titans hold and has slade returned?
1. the blue eyed wolf

Wolven stories 

**Summery: A few month after Aftershock Beast boy find terra's statue in rubble. But That's not the only strange thing a golden wolf has washed up on titan island. Taking it in what mysteries dose the golden blue eyed animal hold. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Also I know what happens to terra at the end but this is my story and I chose what to do in it please read and enjoy I have much planned for this one**

Chapter one: the wolf with blue eyes 

Beast boy slowly made his way down the steps to the small cavern in his hand a small bouquet of flowers and in the other a small bento box with dumplins and rice balls in it. On their trip he had seen Japanese give there departed one food for their spirits to enjoy while they watched over them. Though terra wasn't dead…. Well they taught so anyway.

**He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he hummed along to the song on his mp3 player. He then opened his eyes as he reached the bottom step to say a greeting to terra when he stopped. The satue was gone. No it wasn't gone it was in ruin smashed into pieces His last hope, total destroy he walked over dropping the flowers and food not caring if rice spilled over the floor or that he stood on the flower crushing the glass like petals. Terra was gone destroyed the plaque looked scratched at… Some one had destroyed it. He growled slightly before turning back to head to the titan tower.**

"**So someone trashed it?" asked Cyborg as he worked on something for his beloved car. "Couldn't it just be she shed the rock form and now walking around? Cause we did say the effect may wear off?" asked Raven as much as she didn't like Terra she hated seeing beast boy so depressed, it didn't suit him at all. "no it was like totally trashed as in someone smashed it and the plaque was scratched to bit I couldn't even read it." Said beast boy leaning back against the sofa hugging his knees. "She's gone now…. For good." He sniffed. "She's not coming back like we hoped." He ignored the muttering he heard from Raven and Cyborg. "Don't worry friend!" smiled Starfire. "Don't give up she might come back just keep hoping she will." She smiled hugging him. Beast boy hugged back smiling no wonder she got along with everyone she always looked on the brightside. He looked to Robin who had remained silent looking at a screen linked to one of the camera that watched the shore of the small island they lived on. "Robin what is wrong?" asked Starfire hovering over to him, looking over his shoulder. Robin frowned slightly. "There's something odd there I swear I keep seeing something move." He said as he put it on the large screen for them all to see. They all crowded round watching as the waves lapped at the sand nothing was wrong till suddenly from a bit off screen a golden dog walked out weakly legs shaking under it weight slowly as it panted looking up at the tower it collapsed onto it side. "Titans lets check this out but be careful!" said robin as he led them out into the beach below. **

**Beast boy was the first to approach the creature soon realising it was a wolf not a dog. "It's a wolf…" he said making sure they heard him he quickly spotted blood on the wet golden pelt the drops shine like liquid gold in the sun light. It's eyes closed from heat exhaustion he slowly lifted it. "Lets take it inside it exhausted and injured…." He said as he walked past the rest of the Titans. All but Starfire who followed quickly saying how cute the dog like creature was, the rest stayed weary seeing beast boy in his wolf form told them how powerful this creature could be. **

**Beast boy gently rubbed the fur with a towel trying to get the salt water of it pelt as it slept now curled up on the sofa. "Beast boy, if that decides to lash out when it wakes and looks like its going to seriously hurt someone I will put it down without thinking." He said warningly eyeing the golden fur on it. "Wolf's don't tend to have coats this bright…" said raven. "Sure you get light brown ones but not golden with brown spots in area's." she added as she ran a hand over it head gently almost as if she could break it. Starfire came in with two bowls. "I have got it some water and food in case it wakes soon." She said placing the bowls on the side luckily she had taught about what it might eat and had brought some left over chicken. Beastboy turned to the food stripping it off the bone his nose wrinkled in disgust as he chucked the bones into a bin nearby. " it will choke if you left the bones in there but its fine now." He smiled towards her. **

**The day had been long as the sun slowly dipped into the sky and robin flicked the Tv onto CSI: new York they lazed though most of them kept there distance from the still sleeping wolf. Beast boy stood by it as he looked over the wound on the side of it leg. "It got skimmed by a bullet." He muttered no sooner had he said it a gunshot sounded on the Tv and two blue eyes snapped open. Before you could blink the creature was up on it paws in a counter growling. Beast boy moved closer. "Easy girl its okay it was only the Tv." He said slowly extending his hand so the creature could sniff it. He had expected the jaws to loosely snap on his hands. "Beast Boy!" said robin standing pulling a weapon from his belt. "No relax its just scared and its not biting hard." He said. Which was true it only scrapped at the skin soon it relished sniffing the air looking around before it suddenly whimpered before falling into sad whines it head dropping onto beast's knees licking sadly at his hand. This was odd it seemed like it was crying. Beast boy petted it head as the wolf's blue eyes stared up at him. "Hmm blue? What an odd colour for a wolf." He smiled as he ruffled the fur between the ears. " There pretty." He said as the others watched him. **

**Soon the call for night rang through the titans as they called **their** farewells while **shuffling** to **their** rooms and doing the tasks they **performed** before giving into sleep. Though beasts boys **routine** changed seeing the wolf didn't leave his side he treated it wounds rubbing ointment onto is leg gave it some **water** and chicken. He sat there with the wolf curled up at the foot of his bed talking about his troubles to it. "I wonder if Robin will let me keep you as a pet." He taught as he lay down staring at his ceiling. "I need to name you**…**" he taught over it trying to think of a name. He remember**ed** the **film** he had watched the other day. Princess monoke what was the wolf in that called**…Moro "Moro… I'm gonna call you M**oro." He said smiling. "**You** know what your remind me of her." He said before his eyes fell asleep. Two blue eyes watched him **before** they lowered as the wolf set her head on her paws her eyes also closing jo**in**ing him in the world of sleep. **

**Omg this was s o rush I wrote this at 2 in the morning sorry I rushed this but I wanted to get this part over and done with**


	2. x's and howls

**Chapter two**

**Beast boy awoke to feel warmth on his right side he look over to see Moro by his side her head resting on his arm. He reached over with his left hand stroking her head gently. "You're like a puppy." He smiled. As the wolf's tongue licked gingerly at his fingers. "I hope robin lets me keep you." He wondered out loud. "It be nice to have something to talk to that won't call me a idiot." He smiled as his fingers ran over soft gold like fur. He lay there thinking his mind at peace while he stroked Moro gently. His mind blanking his pain from yesterday, well petting animals was proven to be calming. A knocking on the door though disturbed the peace. "Yes?" called beast boy as Moro lifted her head looking to the door tail flicking slightly. "Come on BB Red X being an annoyance." Called Cyborg. "Robin said you can bring the wolf if you must." He added as Moro stood looking at him as she jumped down from the bed landing perfectly on her paws. Beast boy got up quickly changing his uniform he swore he could see Moro looking away and if she could a blush on her cheeks. "You're an odd one Moro." He said as he did up his boots and walked out with Moro trotting at his heels. **

**The team quickly arrived at the scene a new blue and black Collar hung round Moro's neck. Robin gave it to beast boy for her for it had a kind of communicator on it and a tracker in case she got separated. "All right titans GO!" he said, as the team quickly dived foreword toward the thief of his alter ego. Raven lifted a few crates trying to build a cage around him as robin jumped up on a few and dropped down aiming a good kick to Red X's shoulder. He fell back clutching at the bruise on his arm checking the bone hadn't broken. "Lucky." He hissed but his second's peace was broken by growling as a wolf jumped at him. "Taking to hiring animals robin!" He said as he skipped back from the snapping jaws and quickly threw a red x at it as it quickly tied around Moro's jaws. "Didn't you hear the laws leashes and muzzles on all dogs that may bite." He smirked as the wolf sat trying to pull the thing off letting off whimpers. Beast boy growled. "Don't touch my wolf!" he shouted as he turned into a gorilla smashing aiming a good punch at him. Causing red x to wheeze as he felt a rib crack maybe break. He didn't get long to catch his breath as star bolts and cannon fire almost hit him. The sparing of usual battle carried on as Moro scratched and tried to gnaw at the sticky x on her jaws her eyes flicked up to see the titans exhausted with battle Red x too looked tired. Suddenly he spotted and opening and bolted as the rest tried to follow but beast boy, star fire and Cyborg fell into traps of red sticky paint she growled as beast boy struggled transforming into many animals trying to get free but it was futile. She threw her head back and howled. **

**Robin was chasing red x down the street trying to catch up before red x hit the alleys as a howl echoed through the main street as the ground shock and stone hands raised up grabbing red x in a firm grip as he struggled to get free. He turned eyes scanning. He only knew one person who could have done that but she was meant to be dead according to beast boy. His eyes caught the wolf standing in the street mouth still tied but it still managed to howl as it stopped and went over to beast boy trying to get the red gunk off him. He decided to keep this to himself till he could get more info on this.   
Soon red X was taken away only to have escaped not long later as always but Robin knew he wasn't going to pop up for a while as he licked his wounds. The multiple bathrooms came into use as titans cleaned themselves of the sticky substance and later all sat in the living room watching tv as beast boy worked on freeing Moro's mouth of the muzzle Red x had given her. Moro scratched at it then yelped as her claw had sunk into the skin making it bleed and welt. "You silly pup." Beast boy cooed as he grabbed some cotton wool dipping it in warm water and held it to the small hole lucky it wasn't deep so no need to call raven or a vet. After a little longer of cutting and pulling the red mass slipped off and Moro spent 2 minuets opening and closing her mouth. "Better?" he asked as he was answered with being jumped on and licked to death. Laughing he pushed her off gently petting her head. "Good girl." He smiled turning to the rest of the titans. "So what shall we watch?" he asked seeing as everyone was tired and wanted to sit down order take out and watch a movie. "Let us watch the moving castle that is Howls." Said star fire happily. Everyone agreed and put the dvd on while robin ordered some pizza then some meat for Moro. Soon the food arrived and everyone was enjoying their different meals while watching the adventure of Sophie and the wizard Howl. Starfire was lent against robin watching happily as robin looked over to beast boy and Moro. Moro was curled up next to beast boy her head resting on his lap also watching the film her tail wagging gently as he stroked her head. He frowned slightly, ' I wonder?' he taught as the night drifted on member left to the rooms as each titan lay down to rest an odd feeling hit one creature in the tower. The horrible cold slap of forth coming danger as she stood making her way out of the room heading toward the roof. She stood the light of the moon reflecting on the tower roof lighting it up perfectly like a giant spot light there here eyes meet two golden one as a growl rose in her throat her head bowing slightly tail rising. The first noise that woke the titans below was a splash of warm liquid hitting cold tiles and a yelp that echoed through the night. **

**Well 2nd chapter sorry it took longer then I wanted, my pony ended up cutting his face open so he took up most of my time. Though I have the plot planned out now, though sadly its gonna end up a lot like wolf's rain sorry its been a large inspiration for me. **

**Next time: The blood stained moon **

**A message or a warning? An unknown guest of unknown origin? An unknown power or unknown species? Robin's got his work cut out for him as he tries to piece the puzzle together and who is The crimson knight and what dose she want? And will the name Slade send robin off the deep end? **


End file.
